Harry Potter and the Drake family
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Takes place during the climactic battle between Al and Tom at the end of the ootp. Harry is kidnapped or liberasted to find out truths he never thought possible. Dark Hermione, manipulative Dummy, All Powerful Harry, and stupid Weaslys
1. Saved by Quirrell

Saved by Quirrell

Harry ran after Bellatrix to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Once there he cast the cruiciartus curse and just knocked her over. After some brief dialouge bertween her and Harry, Lord Voldemort showed up and cast the killing curse at Harry. Dumbledore showed up and fought Voldemort saving Harry's life. Voldemort and Dumbledore fought with great power. Voldemort was weakening when he looked at where Harry was. He stopped fighting out of shock when he looked over there. Dumbledore stopped to and looked where Voldemort was looking.

Standing over the now unconsious form of Harry Potter was a man both thought dead. "Quirrell," Voldemort said looking at the man.

Quirrell was holding his wand after just having stupified Harry. He looked up from Harry and then looked at the two men. "Well if this isn't delicious." Quirrell said laughing. "The Dark Lord fighting against the Master Manipulator." He said looking at both men with hatred on his face. "You both made a mistake believing I was dead, and now I'm here to avenge myself against both of you by doing the thing you both fear. Both of your plans circle around this young man," He said pointing at Harry. "But I am going to do something that will make both of your plans unravel, oh and by the way Dumbledore, My employer, Elisabeth Drake, says hello." With that he took Harry's arm and disapperated with him leaving both men shocked and stunned.

"He's alive." Voldemort said looking at Dumbledore. "How can he be alive."

"After you left him he slipped into a coma that he never woke up from at least not to my knowledge, but after you came back Tom I just didn't check up on him any more. I stopped checking up on him about last June."

"If he woke up any time after that, than he could have had a year to plan this by himself." Voldemort said. He was wondering why he and Dumbledore were talking instead of killing each other but now for both of their plans they needed to find the boy. He was interupted from his revelry by Dumbledore's next statement.

"Oh, I can assure you he didn't act alone. I know his employer and it seems she is the mastermind. She will try to corrupt Harry and use him to kill us." Dumbledore said.

"But I have never heard of this Elisabeth Drake before." Voldemort said.

"I have, she lives in America and in my oppinion is too young to interefere with my plans." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know her." Voldemort asked.

Dumbledore was fixing to answer when behind them, a man said, "It's him, the Dark Lord, He's back."

"You better leave Tom, we'll talk more later and then try to find the bo-I mean Harry." Voldemort apperated away smiling. He now knew that Dumbledore didn't care for Harry any more than he did. Harry just fit into his plan. Yet that left the big question, Where had Quirrell taken the boy.

Dumbledore turned around and comfortwed the croud and had to shake off Fudge from apologizing over and over again. He then portkeyed away to his office. Once there he started fuming. He picked up a table and hurled across the room breaking it in two. "That stupid little bitch, how dare she do this to me," He went on and on cursing Elisabeth Drake.


	2. The Island

The island

Harry woke up in a bed in a completely gold room. He got up out of it and looked around. He saw that the room was made of solid gold. He looked around and saw a bathroom to his right and an opening to a balcony on his right. He walked out to the balcony and gasped. All he could see was water around the island. He wondered what the hell this place was. Suddenly he heard a door opening behind him. He turned around and gasped. Through the door looking at him was none other than Quirinus Quirrell. The last time he had seen Quirrell was when Voldemort was sticking out the back of his head. Harry immediately panicked and searched for him wand.

"No need to do that Harry." Quirrell said holding his wand up in his hand. "This is the wand you fought Voldemort with isn't it. It be the one that saved your life, I take it last year in the graveyard. Elisabeth told me." Quirrell said.

"Who's Elisabeth and where am I" Harry said backing away from Quirrell.

"I'm so glad you asked that, Harry. Let me just get all the normal facts out of the way before I answer only one of your questions. To be frank, you are Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Sirius who has just died is your godfather, Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents and helped Voldemort rise again. He also owes you a life debt as does Severus Snape. Your current friends are Ronald Weasley and the replic-I mean muggleborn Hermione Granger. Now as to answer only one of your questions, this is my island home that Elisabeth graced me with. She liked me enough as her servant to turn my house into solid gold. She rescued me from a coma that I had been in. I won't tell you who she is. She'll tell you when she meets with you tomorrow. She did give you the nice quest room so that should give you a inkling of how much she loves you." Quirrell said smiling

"Oh, no, I've been taken hostage by Ginny Weasly haven't I, I never did believe she got over me." Harry said.

Quirrell burst out laughing. "From what I've heard she might just try that, my friend, but no, Elisabeth Drake is not Ginny Weasly."

Suddenly something clicked in Harry's mind about Quirrell. "You're supposed to be dead." Harry said.

Quirrell's smile fell and was replaced by a look of anger. "No doubt that's what the Master Manipulator told you, he had me shipped to St. Mungoes because of my Voldy-induced coma. I woke up from it last July thanks to Elisabeth; she really is the embodiment of love." Quirrell said smiling. "I act as a loyal servant to her because if it weren't for her, I would be dead by now."

"So Dumbledore lied to me." Harry said.

"Yes" Quirrell said.

"Wait a minute; give me one good reason why I should believe you." Harry said.

For an answer, Quirrell gave Harry his wand back. "What time does Elisabeth arrive?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Quirrell said. "You can explore the mansion or shall I say castle until I she gets here. Oh and somebody else is here, someone you know. No doubt you'll find her on your search." Quirrell said and with that he left.

For the next few hours Harry explored the castle. He found room upon room of books, some on light magic, some on dark magic, and some on green magic. He searched the castle until he found the kitchen. He made his way inside and found out something. This castle had both magic and technology working together as there was a toaster and refrigerator in the kitchen. He went to the fridge and got some pie and sat down to eat it when someone across from him spoke.

"Quirrell makes good pie doesn't he, Harry." Harry looked up at the girl as the disillusionment charm came off her. Harry was dumbstruck hadn't he just left her in the department of Mysteries.

"You" He said.


	3. Hermione?

Hermione?

"I'm sorry, do you recognize me from somewhere Mr. Potter." The woman said.

Harry looked at her and thought for a moment. She with some differences looked a little bit like Hermione Granger. "No, it's just that you remind me of someone."

"But I am that someone Harry." The girl said.

"Hermione" Harry asked.

"I was once, but not anymore." The girl said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"I'm not the Hermione Granger who was injured in the Department of Mysteries. In fact, I'm not the Hermione Granger who you've met anytime this year. I believe the last time you saw me was last year when we got off the Hogwarts Express. The Hermione Granger you are familiar with this year is a replica, which in case you don't know and I know you don't, is a wonderful feat of magic, I always applaud myself on having made such an excellent replica." The girl said smiling.

"So, the Hermione I met at the Order of the Phoenix was a replica made by you. Why would you make a replica, and what have you been doing this year if you weren't at Hogwarts?" Harry asked trying to piece it altogether.

"The answer to your first question is because Dumbledore made me do it. The answer to your second question is planning my revenge."

"Why would Dumbledore want you to make a replica of yourself?" Harry said.

"Let me answer that question with a question of my own, what was my last act before I left you on Platform 9/3 quarters." Hermione said

"I don't know we haven't got there yet." Harry said.

Hermione laughed at that. "Jokes aside answer the question."

"Well if what you say is true and that was the year following the triwizard tournament, I believe the last act you did was kiss me on the cheek." He said slowly understanding.

"Why would Dumbledore make you replicate yourself just because you kissed me on the cheek?" Harry asked.

"Because" Hermione said taking the pie from Harry and starting to cut it, she always needed to be doing something when she told this terrible and awful truth or she would break down. "Dumbledore had a agreement with the Weasly's. You and I were both to be married to each of the Weasly siblings, Ron and Ginny. When I kissed you on the cheek, it threw Dumbledore's whole plan out of whack. He knew that I was interested in you and let me tell you I am," Hermione said smiling, "He carefully viewed the situation and decided that an all-out frontal move was necessary. He came to my parent's house and talked to me, he said that you were an important wizard and didn't need my romantic interests. He made me make a replica of myself and then told me to go. By go, he told me to get as far away from you as I could or he would kill us both."

I did what he said out of fear for both of us. When I first arrived in America, I was completely alone and Friendless. I made it a month before I came to my senses and came back. I started researching everything about Dumbledore. I found out a lot of things our old headmaster had kept secret. I will tell you one of them right now. He's power hungry.

By researching Dumbledore I also found out a lot about you Harry. He has kept a very horrible secret from you and by legitimacy and obliterating all memories he had, I found out that on the night Voldemort Killed your parents, a bit of Voldemort's soul landed on you. As long as that piece of soul survives on you, Voldemort cannot die." Hermione said sighing

"What" Harry said "So, I have to die at the end?" Harry said shaking.

"No, you don't because Voldemort is also anchoring you to life as well. My advice to you Harry is do nothing. He took your blood on that faithful night and therefore as long as he survives, you will too." Hermione said.

"But how can you say do nothing." Harry said looking at her.

"I would advise you to destroy all the horcruxes, and then to offer yourself up to him, He'll destroy the piece of soul but then after that doesn't kill him because as long as Voldemort is alive and breathing you will be too."

"The hor-whats now." Harry said questingly.

"Ah, thanks to Dumbledore I also learned about Voldemort too. He killed seven people and split his soul into 7 pieces. He then entombed those 7 pieces in objects. As long as they exist Voldemort cannot die." Hermione said smiling.

"And we have to find the horcruxes" Harry said, "But they can be anything."

Hermione smiled at this. "There's no need to find them I've already done that, all the objects at least. Getting Nagini and you were the hard part." Hermione said

"Nagini's a horcrux too." Harry said shocked.

"Yes, and I found out a way to destroy all the horcruxes." Hermione said smiling.

It was a while before Harry registered what she said. "You're going to kill me"

"I thought you'd never ask." Quirrell said coming into the room. He smiled at Harry. "Harry," He said smiling, "Meet, Elisabeth Drake." He said pointing at Hermione.


	4. Elisabeth's Master Plan

Elisabeth's Master plan

"What" Harry said looking at Hermione, (or Elisabeth as she will now be called.)

"Yes, that's right Harry, I'm Elisabeth Drake." Elisabeth said. Harry looked at Hermione or Elisabeth and saw the differences from this previous year's Hermione and this Elisabeth. Elisabeth had straight brown hair and was fully woman. Her appearance gave off the effect of someone you should not mess with.

She was slightly different from Hermione. "What do you want with me?" Harry said.

"You're a horcrux and that means to kill the wizard I want to kill you will have to die. The thing is you won't die. I am going to do an ancient spell on you that if successful will totally destroy the house and you. The thing is Harry, you won't die. As long as Voldemort is alive you can't die. It will take 7 months for your body to rebuild itself so that gives me seven months to hunt down and kill Voldemort thereby halting your eventual return. For if your body goes through the rebuilding the spell will work its magic and you will return all powerful. Unfortunately I intend to kill Voldemort and thereby rob you of your life and destiny. You will not return, Harry." Elisabeth said smiling evilly.

"But, but why." Harry said. "What is this spell?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked that." Quirrell said. "You see, Harry, Dumbledore put a lot of blocks on you that could only be taken off by a spell that would kill you in the process. Dumbledore wanted to use this spell while you and Voldemort would be in battle thereby killing you both and all the fame goes to Dumbledore. Elisabeth and I however don't care about Dumbledore's plan. The only reason we haven't invited Voldemort to our little shindig and thereby killing him too is because Elisabeth believes in fair play. We are giving you an opportunity to comeback only if we fail. Of course Harry, that is an improbability." Quirrell said laughing.

Harry started to sifter through all the information. Suddenly Harry smiled. "You are totally underestimating Voldemort. If I know him he'll block you at every turn. In fact if he ever finds out you killed me he'll kill you both himself."

"But there are two problems with your theory Harry. The first is that Voldemort only knows I exist, not Elisabeth. The second problem is he'll never know we killed you. In fact I'll be recruiting adults for our army and Elisabeth here will be at Hogwarts rallying all your former friends to kill Voldemort thereby killing you in the process." Quirrell said.

"Isn't there any other way besides killing me." Harry said cynically.

"There is actually, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Elisabeth said smiling.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You have a soul mate in me Harry; I felt it the moment I kissed you on the cheek after we got to Kings Cross. The way is for me to kiss you on the lips in a moment of passion then we will be soul bonded and the horcrux in your scar would die and we would be married and live happily ever after." Elisabeth said smiling. "Unfortunately, I'm not ready for that commitment and frankly my plan is much better seeing as how I'll get revenge on both Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"But what about me" Harry said angrily.

Elisabeth looked at him angrily. "What about Frank Brice, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black. What about all of them Harry, sometimes the plans of others take many lives. Dumbledore's and Voldemort's plans took theirs and your parents lives as well. Both of their plans revolve around you. If I take you out of the picture this war will have no precedent and will therefore become mine. I made my decision 8 months ago and sadly Harry, you aren't part of it." Elisabeth finished coldly. "Quirrell." She said and then nodded her head.

"Stupefy" Quirrel said and Harry saw a red jet of light then nothing. Harry Potter knew no more.


	5. The Spell and its Aftermath

The spell and its aftermath

Elisabeth smiled as Harry fell to the floor out of his chair. Quirrell picked up the boy and Elisabeth motioned Quirrell to follow her. Quirrell followed her from the kitchen to the 4th floor. Elisabeth motioned to the middle door of the 4th floor. Elisabeth opened the door and Quirrell stepped in carrying Harry. The room was completely bare except for a rune burned into the wooden floor. Quirrell laid the boy down in the middle of the rune and stepped out of it. The rune was the Druidic symbol for Power.

Elisabeth motioned to Quirrell and he left the room to go get something. He returned with an alter and an old ragged spellbook. He stood the alter up and laid the spellbook in front of Elisabeth. She touched the book and a gold light flowed from the book into her hand she then knew what page to turn to. She removed her hand and the spellbook flipped page after page until Elisabeth clapped her hands.

The book stopped on a page that said in old English, _Be warned, only the pure can handle the power of God._ After this statement the spell that followed was in Latin. Elisabeth went into the rune and took a knife and cut Harry. His blood flowed freely into the vial. She healed the wound and cleaned the blood from the floor. Harry was still knocked out.

Elisabeth returned and poured the blood on the spell so it would recognize the person the power was being transferred to. Elisabeth saw that the book glowed and Harry glowed so that the book opened the transfer hole. Elisabeth looked at the book and started speaking.

She spoke in Latin. As she spoke the power seemed to flow from the book into Harry seeping to the depths of his soul and unleashing his magic. His magic and the books power both rose until they both hit something. The book's and Harry's magic tried its best to flow out but the block was still being held. The book was breathing more magic into Harry and the pressure on the block was proving completely powerful. The block held on as much as it could before it gave way.

Far away in Dumbledore's office, a silver instrument puffed its last smoke and exploded.

Harry's magic with the books help raised some more until they both encountered another block. This one was more stubborn than the last on. It lasted 30 seconds.

Another silver instrument exploded sending one of the portraits to find Dumbledore.

Elisabeth finished the spell and walked hurriedly from the room. Quirrell hurriedly walked beside her. Quirrell whistled for the house elves. The house elves came running. Elisabeth and Quirrell went over the plan with the elves again. The elves then broke into a run as did Quirrell and Elisabeth. They all ran out of the house which was now pulsating and some of the gold was melting.

The house elves with Quirrell and Elisabeth ran to a waiting motorboat on the dock. They all jumped on and started the motor. Seeing as the boat was too small for all the house elves to fit on it (there were seventy in all), Elisabeth pulled out and waved her wand so that the water became solid for the last remaining elves to wait. She then charmed the boat to be on the inside as big as a cruise ship and all seventy Elves got on the boat and sailed away from the island.

She smiled at the plan. On the 4th floor in every room there was a horcrux. When Harry released the final explosion of magic all the horcruxes would be destroyed. Quirrell was still sporting the bite marks on his hands and arm. Nagini was a formidable foe.

Quirrell was leaping in the boat with glee. Finally he would sever all ties holding Voldemort to this world. He liked this plan.

In the room here Harry was the next block gave way and the silver instrument tied to it in Dumbledore's office exploded too. Dumbledore had placed seven blocks on Harry and the book and Harry's magic was building up between each block.

On the fourth block it released a wave of magic that melted the gold.

The fifth Block unleashed a blinding strobe effects that knocked down the wall behind it and opened Harry's chest. There was no blood just oozing magic that came out.

The next block was encountered, the sixth. It took thirty minutes to blow up releasing a magnificent explosion of magic and ionizing Harry's chest and stomach.

The last block was reached and it took an hour for Elisabeth to realize that it wasn't breaking without some help.

Riddle Manor

Lord Voldemort was writhing on the floor wanting the pain to stop. He knew Potter was in pain because he felt it. He had it wrong though. Harry was still knocked out; it was the soul that was imbedded in Harry that Voldemort felt. All the horcruxes were screaming as the golden magic washed over them. Voldemort had felt a pressure when Harry's first block broke. Now it was endless agony. He wondered what Quirrell was putting Potter through.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore's office now looked like a disaster area. All the silver instruments save on had exploded. The last instrument was holding but was whistling like a teapot ready to be poured out. Dumbledore's office sensed danger and wouldn't let Albus up there for fear of the resulting explosion killing him. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were trying to persuade the gargoyle to let them pass. All the portraits in the office had fled their canvas. The gargoyle said he was protecting them by not letting them pass. Albus was fuming when they heard the whistling stop.

Motorboat somewhere in the Mediterranean, 50 miles off Horcrux Island

Elisabeth wondered what was keeping the resulting explosion. She then realized that the last block was still holding. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the direction Horcrux Island was in. She breathed deep and remembered her love for Harry. She stood up and raised her wand. "PASSION IGNITUS" The red/yellow light flew from her wand toward Horcrux Island. It flew inside the golden Mansion and found Harry. It struck him in the heart and the last block broke, and the whole island exploded taking with it Harry, Nagini, and the 4 horcruxes minus the diary.

Riddle Manor

Lord Voldemort let out a painful scream and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Hogwarts

"Why did the whistling stop" Snape said.

BOOM!

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were forced back by the force of the explosion. The last instrument blew up Dumbledore's office from the inside out. All the portraits felt a part of themselves die then as will happen when one of your portraits is blown up. What was left of Dumbledore's office was a gaping hole in the school.

Ministry of Magic,

The magic detection boards all lit up to a burst of magic in the Mediterranean, wizard equivalent to a nuclear explosion.

Boat, off the sinking island

Elisabeth, her house elves, and Quirrell saw the yellow strobe flash in the distance. What was left of Horcrux Island was sinking into the sea. Elisabeth felt joy and sorrow at the blinding strobe. She was overjoyed that they had destroyed all the horcruxes in one brilliant chess move. She felt sorrow at losing Harry, but it had to be done, for the Greater Good, oh Christ she was sounding like Dumbledore.

Coast of Italy, 70 miles from Horcrux Island, 2 days later

A young man was found on the beach coughing up water. He was taken to the nearest hospital and treated. It was found that he was missing the lower part of his left leg. He was conked out for a few days before he woke up. The Italians had to wait 2 more days before an English speaking doctor could examine him.

"And what's your name young man" Dr. Kennedy asked the blue eyed teenager.

"Tom, Tom Riddle"

It's not Harry pretending, it is actually Riddle. A side effect Elisabeth didn't see coming, more to explain next chapter.


	6. The aftermath of the incident

Aftermath of the incident

**St. Mathias Hospital, Italy**

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in his bed reading Oliver Twist. He always liked this book even after the incident that rent his soul. Now however thanks to the magical explosion, every soul that was in each horcrux was released and they all came together to form Tom Riddle. He wouldn't have had a body if it weren't for the last of the remains of Harry potter. The magic released in the explosion destroyed everything but a bit of Harry Potter went awry and hit the soul that was Tom. It formed a body for Tom like he had when he was 16.

Tom Riddle lay in his bed wondering about many things. He had been a tool to keep his evil counterpart on this earth. He hated being used as a tool for immortality. He looked at his stub of a leg. The reason he didn't have a leg was because of the destroyed piece of soul that Harry killed in his 2nd year. He thought about a lot of things but one thing was sure. He had to get to Dumbledore.

He would have to tell Dumbledore everything. He couldn't let Dumbledore be ignorant of the fact that now two psychopaths were running rampant and another was on his way. The two psychopaths were Elisabeth Drake and Voldemort himself. The third one was Harry Potter who would return after seven months. He needed to get to Dumbledore

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

Dumbledore and the professors were sorting through the wreckage of Dumbledore's office. "What does this mean, Albus" Minerva asked.

"Each of the explosions was because of a block being removed. Those blocks were placed on Harry Potter. If all seven blew up than that means Harry Potter is dead." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What" Snape said angrily? "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Dead, as in gone." Dumbledore said on the verge of tears.

"NO" McGonagall cried out in sorrow. Snape himself looked to be sick, but Dumbledore was sobbing openly. Not at the boy's death but the ruins of his plan. His beautiful plan went up in smoke with the death of the boy.

Dumbledore snuffled his nose and stopped crying. He got to his feet. He was sullen and sad. Suddenly all three of them heard a noise behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore and the two professors turned around to find a single puff of smoke coming from under the rubble. Dumbledore went for it like a greedy kid goes after a new toy. He sifted through the wreckage until he found it, a new silver instrument spitting out 7 pieces of smoke. Eventually the seven pieces came together to form a golden serpent.

Dumbledore stepped back in view of this wondrous spectacle. "What does that mean Albus." McGonagall asked.

"We have a new hope of defeating Voldemort, and his name is Tom Riddle."

"Severus, inform Voldemort of Mr. Potter's death." Dumbledore said smiling.

"As you wish, Headmaster." Snape said leaving.

**Riddle House, Little Hangleton, England**

Voldemort had got over his pain spell, but now wanted to know what caused it. All the Death Eaters didn't know and were anxious. Voldemort kept wondering what it could be or mean. Suddenly the Dark Lord was forced out of his revelry by Snape barging in the door.

"Ah, Severus, what do you have for me?" Voldemort said.

"I know what caused your pain, My Lord." Snape said timidly.

"Why do I feel this is going to be bad news?" Voldemort said.

"It is both good news and bad news my lord." Snape said.

"Pray, do tell." Voldemort said sneering.

Snape took a deep breath. "Harry Potter is dead, My Lord."

Voldemort leapt out of his seat. "What!?, what do you mean he's dead." Voldemort said.

"Quirrell apparently wanted his own revenge against Potter. In all respect My Lord he did what you failed to do, and you faced Potter 3 times already. Quirrell killed the boy, my lord." Snape said.

"Quirrel killed Potter. HE ROBBED ME OF MY RIGHT TO KILL POTTER, I'LL KILL HIM." Voldemort said angrily.

"Quirrell didn't kill Potter, I did." Came a voice from behind them. Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Snape all turned around to behold a blond headed girl holding the unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew.

"You killed Potter, than you die, Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said casting the killing curse. The girl dodged the killing curse and dragged Pettigrew with her.

"Ah, don't you at least want to know my name." The girl said smiling.

"Fine, who are you." Voldemort said still pointing his wand at the girl.

"My name is Elisabeth Drake, Voldie." Elisabeth said smiling at Voldemort. "And you have something that belongs to me." Elisabeth said.

"What's that child?" Voldemort said.

"Pettigrew." She said. "I'm kidnapping him just like I had Quirrell do to Harry."

"And what possessed you to believe that you would get away with capturing my death eater." Voldemort said.

"I simply didn't think you would be stupid enough to challenge me." Elisabeth said pulling out her own wand.

"You though wrong." Voldemort said.

"Expeliarmus." Elisabeth cried.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort cried.

The two spells collided in midair and connected with one another spinning a web of magic around Elisabeth and Voldemort. Voldemort dropped his wand out of shock and his spell died. Elisabeth lowered her wand and her spell died also. Voldemort found his voice. "That's Potter's wand."

"Yep, and this is for all the people you killed." Elisabeth said pulling out her real wand. She raised it and Voldemort dived for his wand. "Avada Kedavra." Elisabeth said.

The green jet of light soared through the air and hit Voldemort in his chest. Voldemort flew back and hit the wall of the room. He sank to the bottom and lay still.

Elisabeth smiled and turned her wand on Bellatrix and Snape. She raised it a third time, but something stopped her from performing the deadly curse, a groan. Elisabeth ruined around to see the Dark Lord rising from the floor. He looked dazed and disoriented. Elisabeth took one look at Voldemort rising and made a break for it. She barely missed a stunner shot by Bellatrix.

Elisabeth ran to Wormtail and hoisted him on her shoulders. She then ran outside the house to the portkey that was waiting for them. She ran to the portkey and touched it. She felt a hook yank her around her navel and she was suddenly deposited with Wormtail back in the boat beside Quirrell and the House Elves.

"Well, that was easy, only one problem, the bloody basterd is still alive. I hit him with an AK and he's still alive. Bad luck for me and Bad luck for you." We've got to go." Quirrell and the House Elves started rowing. "The good news is I left Voldie a little present." Elisabeth said. She was left to her thoughts. If Voldemort wasn't dead by January, Harry would come back thanks to Voldemort having Harry's blood. What went wrong with her AK?

Voldemort now was looking over Harry's wand. "Malfoy, forget about Olivander, we don't need him anymore, just let him keep making wands. I have what I wanted to get. Unfortunately what I really wanted was to kill Potter, but someone has already done that. If I ever get my hands on that bitch I'll kill her."

The reason Voldemort didn't die was that now he has a counterpart that has the very same blood he does so He can't be killed while he's in that body. Elisabeth will have to kill Tom Riddle then kill Voldemort, or Harry will come back. Review please and tell me what you think of this story so far.


End file.
